


Colored Love

by Maroon_Dolphins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I'm begging you, please don't read this, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki's best friend decides to confess her love.  </p><p>Please do not read this story.  There are way better things to do with your life than wasting your time on this.  Be a useful member of society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



“Why don’t you love me Maki?”

Maki sighed, a bit annoyed that she had to have this conversation with her best friend. She had known that her friend Kina was in love with her for a long time, but she was hoping that they could ignore it and move on with their lives. She just wanted to get the conversation over with quickly.

“I’m sorry Kina. My favorite color is red while yours is blue. We were never meant to be.” Her face was as stoic as ever.

Kina let out a loud wail. It almost seemed as if her heart was ripped from her chest. Maki could only feel pity for the girl and her dramatics.

“I-I can change my favorite color for you. Then you’ll have to love me. Right?” She was stretching, but only because she was desperate for the love of her friend.

Maki sighed yet again. This talk was getting to be ridiculous.

“You know that it’s not possible to change that. This is for the best.”

“But I love you Maki!” Kina screamed at the top of her lungs. The sobbing that followed echoed off the walls.

“I really am sorry, but I’m in love with someone else who makes me very happy.” Maki opened her phone to look at her screensaver. A picture of Ramey appeared and she couldn't stop a smile from forming. She barely noticed Kina sprinting away, too entranced with the beautiful picture of her most favorite person right in front of her.


End file.
